1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display substrate and a method of manufacturing of the display substrate. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display substrate in order to improve quality of an external appearance and a method of manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes an LCD panel displaying an image using a light transmittance of a liquid crystal and a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel and providing a light to the LCD panel.
The LCD panel includes a display area displaying the image, and a peripheral area surrounding the display area. A driving circuit or a chip driving the LCD panel may be mounted in the peripheral area. Generally, a blocking pattern such as a black matrix (“BM”) pattern is disposed in the peripheral area. When the peripheral area increases, quality of an external appearance of the LCD apparatus may be decreased.
The LCD apparatus displays a three-dimensional (“3D”) stereoscopic image as well as a two-dimensional (“2D”) image as demands for the 3D stereoscopic image increase in the industrial field such as games, movies and so on. In displaying the 3D stereoscopic image, a wide peripheral area of the LCD panel may scatter one's concentration in watching the 3D stereoscopic image.
In addition, in a tiled display apparatus formed by connecting a plurality of LCD display panels with each other to obtain a large-sized screen, a frame line having a gray or a black may be recognized in a boundary area between the LCD panels of the wide peripheral area of the LCD panel. Color or luminance of the boundary area in which the frame line is viewed is not controlled so that an observer may easily recognize the frame line through his eyes. Thus, the display quality may be decreased.